SourPassion: Cat And Mouse
by Chained-Evil
Summary: SourPassion is a collection of Fruba lemony stories. Kyo x Yuki


_**SourPassion: Cat And Mouse**_

_**By: YaoiCatDemon**_

_Sour passion is a collection of Fruba yaoi lemon oneshots. If you oppose _

_male/male sexual relationships please __**do not**__ read. _

**Disclaimer: **_**I DO NOT OWN FRUBA. **__If I did the number 1 fruit in the basket_

_would be a lemon._

_-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- _

" Now Now boys. Try not to tear my house down." The owner of the estate Shigure Sohma sat with his legs crossed under him, sipping tea while watching two of his residents battle it out.

" Dont you think we should stop them Shigure-san? " The cute yet air-headed girl asked the older man, flinching at the sight of Kyo almost landing a blow on Yuki.

" No worries Tohru, this will end soon. Im very sure of it. " At that very second Kyo swung at Yuki again, his fist dodged easily, and the purple mained boy closed the gap between his and his opponents face.

_So close. Too Close, _Kyo thought as he felt his tanned face grow hot. Yuki's face was getting closer and closer to his own, their lips barely an inch apart. The orange top unconciously leaned foward, half expecting Yuki's mouth to brush against his. Kyo noticed the sudden look of lust in Yuki's eyes and just as their lips looked close enough to touch, then something hit the cat boy square in the stomach and his entire body went whirling back. He crashed through the sliding door, making Shigure grunt, and landed in the bushes outside.

" Thats what happens when you cross me Baka Neko. " Yuki claimed with a striaght face as he adjsuted his shirt sleeves. Kyo groaned and rolled on his back, looking up at the clear and cloudless sky. He sighed in defeat and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

_It was a damn distraction, and I fell for it!, _Kyo cursed himself for the stupid mistake. He picked himself up and with a few threats aimed at Yuki he angrily climbed up to the roof.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

" That damn rat! Why can't I beat him? Just once. Ive been training longer and harder than he has! Why cant I just win a battle? " Kyo layed on the roof as he asked his questions to the stars brightly exsisting in the heavens. He assumed it was about twelve o' clock midnight seeing that every light in the house was turned off and the moon rested high in the dark nothingness. The cat boy sighed as he thought back to his previous fight with Yuki.

_I cant believe I fell for that stupid trick! But his face...his face was so close. I could just kiss his lips or reach out and touch his cheek. _" WAIT! What the hell am I saying?! Because of Yuki...because of Yuki Im so fucking love sick. Augh! " Kyo knew that covering up his well-known feeling for Yuki with a non-exsistent hatred would just lead to failure. Again he sighed and followed the trail of a shooting star with his eyes. Who was he kidding? It was times like these that Kyo just gave up the act and accepted his true feelings, in private.

" Oh Yuki..." He whispered, locking his vision on the bright and large orb above him. Just like earlier that day, Kyo felt a hot streak trail over his cheeks and nose as he thought about Yuki. Visions of the rats boy's bare skin touching his own, thoughts about them kissing and holding each others warm bodies, fantasies about sweaty and pleasurable interaction. The orange haired teen bit his lower lip to suppress a groan. He wondered...how did Yuki sleep at night? Kyo slowly pushed himself up, thinking that there was no harm in finding out, and swiftly jumped off the roof and climbed in the the window of Yuki's bedroom.

The moonlight allowed Kyo to see most of the objects in the room, preventing him from bumping into something. He quietly tip-toed his way to Yuki's bed and kneeled right next to it, a grin plastered on his face. He chuckled at the boy who was sleeping in only tight little boxer shorts with the bed sheets around his ankles and in this weather too.

_He's going to catch a cold. _Kyo slowly began pulling the covers over Yuki, stopping right above his belly button. He smiled at the sight of his cousin.

" Yuki...you are so cute. Why do you hate me? " He said in an almost inaudible whisper as he brushed away a few stray hairs form Yuki's face. He rested his hand against the snowy pale cheek but soon after his hand began traveling down over the warm skin of Yuki's neck, then over the smoothness of his chest. Purposly, he trailed his hand to lightly brush over one pink stub. In response Yuki shifted in his position making Kyo hold his breath, but the rat boy never opened his eyes. Kyo sighed and smiled again.

" If only you were this peaceful awake. " The orange haired boy brought his hand up and rested his cheek on his palm as he watched the rise and fall of Yuki's chest. After a while of daydreaming, Kyo felt something come over him. Something that made him loose his sanity and lean over Yuki's face. Without thinking Kyo shut his eyes and closed the gap between their lips. The pounding of his heart felt like a rock slamming against his chest every half a second. The sohma placed his hand behind the boys neck and deepend the kiss. For a moment, it felt like Yuki was kissing him back.

" Mmm..." Kyo was too lost in the kiss to notice Yuki was beginning to wake up. He didnt notice when the rat boy slipped his arms around Kyo's neck and pulled him closer. Just as both of them felt like they would wake up from the current dream, they slowly opened their eyes and soaked up each others images.

" Ah! " Yuki quickly pushed the blushing Kyo away and sat up. " What the hell do you think you're doing baka neko?!?! " He began rubbing and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. In the darkness, Kyo could barely see the pink slip that crossed over the Yuki's cheekbones.

" I - Im sorry Yuki! I was j -just...uhm..." Kyo tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for why he had just locked lips with his own cousin, but nothing came out. His heart rate was too fast for him to be able to think straight. " Really Im sorry..."

_He's...apologizing? To me?, _Yuki's expression softend as he watched Kyo quicky stand up and walk towards the window. Yuki thought he himself would be extremely mad a Kyon's actions but surprisingly, he wasnt...he was actually dissapointed the kiss ended.

"Uhm...Y- you dont have to go." Yuki could clearly see the relief in Kyo's eyes as he slowly paced back to the bed and kneeled down again. At that moment, and awkward silence fell over the atmosphere. Yuki shifted in the bed uncomfortably and looked up only to notice that Kyo was obviously staring at him.

" Kyo? "

" Mm? "

" Why did you kiss me? " A long pause came after that as Kyo thought of an answer.

" I dont hate you Yuki. I never did." Orange top tried hard to break from Yuki's violet stare but failed miserably. " Its just...if I told you the truth, you might think im weak...and I really dont need that from you Yuki." _Oh God. Is that my heart? I can barely hear myself talking over it...can Yuki hear it?, _Kyo thought inwardly.

Yuki leaned foward to better hear Kyo whispers. " Truth? What truth? "

_I knew this day would come. Well, I was bound to tell him anyway. _Kyo nervously bit the inside of his cheek and fumbled with his thumbs.

" Yuki...Um...well you see...the thing is -- "

" Just tell me Kyo..." Yuki ordered placing his feminine hand to calm Kyo's twitching ones. It didnt help Kyo's heart rate at all as he stared at the warm hand touching his skin.

" I- I love you...Yuki." Without a moments notice, Yuki retracted his hand and his eyes widened. Again Kyo began panicing inwardly making him feel like passing out right there. " B-but I know that...Uhm...its because we're cousins and im supposed to hate you...and Akito might...Tohru --" Kyo's jibberish nonsense was cut off by the rosy pink lips that belonged to his cousin. Now it was Kyo's turn to widen his eyes two times larger than its original size. Confusion swirled in his head like a category 5 hurricane as Yuki parted the kiss and leaned back, his eyes trying hard to avoid those of the boy he just kissed.

" Yuki..." Kyo brought his fingers up to his lips. Yuki turned his face and shut his eyes, hoping the cat boy was smart enough to catch the hint without him having to speak. Fortunately, he did. The bed tilted a bit when Kyo sat on the empty space beside Yuki. He reached over, put his rough hand on the boy's cheek and turned his face, For the third time that night, their lips met...only this time it didnt stop so quickly. Kyo's hand slid down to Yuki's neck and the purple haired boy brought his hand up to touch his cousins forearm.

Moments later, Kyo was laying next to Yuki and their arms wrapped around each others bodies, still kissing passionately. Yuki opened his lips a bit letting Kyo's tounges explore every inch of his mouth, not bothering to fight for dominence. Instead he casually swirled his tounge around Kyo's. When they parted to take a breath, Kyo gently pushed the rat boy on his back and climbed on top of him, putting his knees on either side of Yuki's hip. He bent down, rubbing there already hardend erections together, and began leaving sweet kisses and nips on Yuki's neck and shoulders.

Slightly panting at the pleasurable friction caused by the rubbing of their lower halves, Yuki slipped his under Kyo's shirt slowly pulling it up and eventually over his head. He threw it over the edge of the bed and brought the tanned, smooth chest close to his own, finally getting the contact he had been aching for. It only got better as the wet kisses moved over Yuki's collarbone, down his chest, and Kyo enclosed hit mouth over one of the latter boy's hardend nipple. A soft, sexy moan escaped Yuki's throat as Kyo swirled his tounge around the sensitive spot, taking a few nips at it.

He replaced Yuki's fingers, which were clumsily rubbing his free nipple, with the wet muscle that was his tounge and repeated his actions. When Kyo heard Yuki's breath begin to shorten into gasps and wimpers that seemed to say " Dont Stop. " he knew it was time to move on. With a lusty smirk he licked down the boy's stomach and stopped at his navel. He took a few nips at it but felt his head being pushed down gently. Kyo got Yuki's hint and fumbled around with the tight boxers until they were finally off somewhere in a corner of the bed.

The boys groin twitched as he felt Kyo's hot breath on it. The cat boy proped up Yuki's legs giving him more space to move and to reach sensitive spots in Yuki's body. With a last glance at the panting boy, whom had his eyes shut and head slighty tilted backwards, Kyo began licking the bottom of the boy's aching member. Yuki let out a short gasp at the enjoyable surge that shot through his entire body as the cat boy began licking off the excess pre-cum dripping from the slit of the erection. Kyo swirled his tounge over the tip of the member, holding the base securely.

The moans coming from Yuki's mouth were getting louder and more arousing while his whimpers became even more desprate. To Yuki's content, Kyo took the entire organ into his mouth engulfing it in a warm wetness.

" Ah...Kyo..." Yuki moaned, gently pulling on a fistfull of the infamous orange hair. Kyo bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard on the urging member, as Yuki thrust his hips in rhythm. With contained gags, Kyo deep-throated the erection a couple of times.

"Ah...Mmm..." The boy moaned and whimpered as he held on with one hand to the sheets, making it seem like he was holding on for dear life.

_Kyo...harder baby. I want more..ah Im almost..._, Yuki said to himself but couldnt manage the say it to Kyo as his mind swirled with pleasure and ectasy. His face flushed and he felt his entire body grow hot. " Kyo...Ahhh..." With that, hot seed burst into Kyo's mouth as Yuki rode out his orgasm. The orange haired boy sucked a few more times before feeling the erection go limp. He lifted his head and swallowed, wiping off the dripping cum from his lip.

Yuki tried hard to control his panting and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He finally opened his eyes, only to see a blushing Kyo staring at his flushed face. Yuki bit his lip as his gaze landed on the growing bulge in Kyo's cargo pants.

_How can I be so selfish?, _thought Yuki, slowly picking himself up trying to keep his trembling legs steady below him. They were now both kneeling and looking at each other. Just as Kyo saw the sexy smirk Yuki gave him, a deep scarlet strip formed over his nose and cheeks.

" Your turn now. " Yuki chuckled beginning to undo his pants. Suddenly, he stopped.

" W- what happened? Did I do some--"

" No No...Shh." Yuki's eyes squinted as he tried very hard to listen. A few seconds later they both heard it. They heard the all too familiar giggles coming from outside Yuki's bedroom door.

" Ayame..." Yuki sighed, letting go of the cat boy's pant button. Kyo's heart sank as the purple haired boy ran his hand over his sweaty neck and looked up at his new lover with a sorry expression. "Uh...Kyo? Maybe you should go..." The orange haired boy's mouth dropped a bit but quickly closed it and nodded.

" Yea...I- I should. " Kyo rubbed his eyes trying to cover up the tears that were staring to form. He scanned the room for his shirt but as soon as he was about to climb off the bed, Yuki placed his pale hand on Kyo's arm. " Lets finish this another time. " Yuki winked and flashed a smile. He kissed Kyo's soft lips and let him go. Once again the orange haired boy lit up as his heart warmed.

A few moments later Yuki watched as Kyo mouthed the words " I Love You " from the window sill and climbed out.

" I Love You too. " The boy whispered not expecting Kyo to hear him. He smiled, stood up and went into his bathroom.

_Meanwhile outside the door..._

" Aya! I thought I heard you. What in the world are you doing standing by Yuki's door? " Shigure walked down the dimly lit hallway and stared at the chuckling Ayame with sleepy eyes.

" Oh Gure-Chan!! You wouldnt believe what I just heard!" Ayame exclaimed a little too loud. " Seems like my younger brother and Kyo are finally getting along. They were having a little fun in there just now." Shigure caught Ayame's drift immediately after he smirked and winked as he said the word " fun ".

" Aya! You're hard arent you? " The dog said with a playful tone. He giggled as Ayame bit his lower lip.

" Hmm...maybe we should call Tori-chan tommorrow night for a little...Madubachi Reunion." And Shigure knew exactly what the snake boy meant. He smirked and chuckled. " Well that sounds like a great idea Aya-chan."

_The End_

(or is it?)

-- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Izzy: **Kya!!! That was Kawaii wasnt it Prince Yuki?

**Yuki:** -nervous laugh-

**Izzy:** Hmm...What did you think KyonKichi?!

**Kyo:** WTF?!?!? OO

**Izzy:** Oh well, I hope you liked it. More of the SourPassion collection still 2 come!!!! 33333 Review Please!!!!


End file.
